The Heir
by Chrizzy-chan
Summary: Six year olf Harry never intended to touch the scroll. But he did and the consequenses were much more far reaching than anyone had ever imagined.


Six year old Harry Potter was feeling elated. That was something he didn´t feel often Why you ask? Well, you see, his parents had died in a car crash five years ago, leaving him in the tender care of his aunt and uncle who obiously didn´t like him a lot. Every turn possible they tried to make his life miserable – giving him choires, letting him eat the leftovers (which more often then not was nothing thanks to his whale of an uncle and beachball of a cousin) and keeping him in the cupboard under the stairs. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to make them like him. Hell, he hadn´t even known his full name until school started this year.

Right now, him, his class and his teacher were at a museeum in London. It was their excursion of the year and Harry was very excited. Not only could he wander around and look at cool stuff but also his aunt had packed him a lunchbox with a dessert. Aunt Petunia said something about how she could look bad in the eyes of his teacher. Normaly she would only tell him to say he had forgotten his lunch but his time he and Dudley had gotten a slip of paper specififing that they had to bring lunch because it was a full day trip.

Being careful to avoid Dudley and his gang, he hung back and looked at the beautiful jewellery, swords and the many scrolls that were on display in the glass cases. Feeling drawn to a particulary beautiful necklace with jade stones he pressed his nose against the glass, not noticing that his cousin and gang were coming towards him.

Suddently he was brutally shoved to the floor, knocking over the single glass container standing in the middle of the room. The alarmbells started ringing immediately but Harry only noticed that as a side note. He tried to get up only to be shoved back into the glass shreds as Dudley, Piers and the other two boys ran away. Numbly he looked at his hands which were bloodied and picked up the scroll with had been in the shattered display case. Suddently the scroll seemed to glow and squiggly lines started running up his arms for a second.

After another few seconds security guards and his class came running into the room. Taking one look at the boy in the middle of the glass shreds, one of them came closer and picked him up.

„This will have concequences, young man!"

His teacher was looking at him with scorn in her eyes. „What happend Harry?"

Panicking Harry thought about what to say. If he said Dudley had thrown him into the display nobody would believe him and what was worse if Petunia and Vernon found out that he accused their „Diddydums" there would be hell to pay.

„I´m sorry I ran into the room and stumbled. I didn´t mean to destroy the display."

„Well i hope your parents are insured because this will cost money to replace the glass" The security man said with a huff.

Harrys teacher exchanged numbers with the museeum management and called the Dusleys on the way home.

The six year old dreaded what would await him at his aunts house...

:::::_:::::

It was worse than he thought. Being screamed at by aunt Petunia and sent to the cupboard wasn´t that bad – but when Vernon came home things started getting out of hands.

It started with a „BOY!" then his uncle slamed the door to his cupboard open and tore Harry outside. „After all we have done to you – you repay us with this?! You are an useless waste of space - just like your parents!" Vernon started to unbuckle his belt. „You will learn to respect your betters and you will learn it the hard way." What followed was the beating of a lifetime. Afterwards tremling and crying Harry was sent to the bathroom to take a shower to get rid of all the blood that was running down the welts that the beltbuckle had left.

Undressing was painful – but his heart hurt even more. „Why am I so weak?" he asked himself. If only he was strong and powerful his uncle wouldn´t dare to hit him.

Looking over his wounded body in the mirror Harry was shocked. There was a tatoo on his right bizeps. At least it looked like one. It was circular and had some squiggly lines around it. „The lines.. those are the same that ran up my arm during the incident. I thought I had imagined that! But how did that turn into a tatoo?"

The six year old thought hard. „It was when I touched the scroll, so maybe I have to touch it to make it disappear?" Carefully his tremling hands touched the tatoo – but nothing happend. „What is different then the first time it happend?... Ah right I was touching it with my bloodied hands." Reaching for his blood, he winced at the sting it brought with it. With his fingers coated in blood, he touched the marking on his arm.

As soon as he did that his world faded black.

O_O

He felt like floaring and it felt good so good in fact that he could help but ask himself „Am I dead?"

Harry didn´t expect for a voice to answer him.

„No you are not. You are inside your mind. Now think about a place where you feel comfortable. I hate having nothing around me and it makes explaining easier for me."

Shocked the six year old looked around but couldn´t see anyone besides himself.

„Come on just do it! I´m waiting"

Closing his eyes Harry thought about which place to use. His uncles house was out of question. The school? He enjoyed the classes so why not the classroom? Imagening the room he opened his eyes and to his amazement everything looked just how he had pictured it. Even the class hamster Mister Mega (Dudley had named him) was in his cage.

He immediatley saw the man standing in front of the blackboard. He was tall, asian looking, had black spiky hair that covered one of his eyes which were blood red with black commas in it. He looked scary to Harry.

„Who are you?"

„My name is Uchiha Madara. And you name is?"

„I´m Harry Potter. Why are you in my mind? How did we get here?"

„Well I´m in your mind because you activated my seal. Thats also the reason why we are in your mindscape – otherwise I wouldn´t have any way to talk to you. As for why I want to talk to you? Because I am your ancestor or better yet – an imprint of one of your ancestors. Like I said before my name is Uchiha Madara and I´m one of the founders of Konoha – do you know of Konoha?"

„No sorry Mister Madara. Is that in England? And family? Really?"

„ Yes only an Uchia could activate my seal. England? Never heard of it before. Where is that in the Elemental Nations?

„Um, what are the Elemental Nations?"

„It seems like much has changed since I made my seal. Nevermind, we´ll have time later on to check things out. Right now lets contentrate on you. Are you training to become a ninja?"

Harry was floored. „A ninja? There haven´t been ninja since forever, sir."

Now it was Madaras turn to be surprised. „No ninja? What do people do for a living here? Are all of them civilians?"

„Not all of them there are wars and soldiers but most of them are civilians. Are you a ninja? Are you strong?"

„Yes and yes"

„Teach me! I want to get strong so no one will ever hurt me again!"

The Uchia grinned. „Well seems like I can still implement my plan of passing on my skills to the next generation of Uchia. Now touch my hand."

Slowly Harry reached for Madaras hand. As soon as he touched him there was a flash and he blacked out again.

_O_O_

So did you like the beginning of this new story of mine? This is only a test chapter to see if people like the idea. It will be super!asskicking! Harry if I continue it :) Review and let me know what you think! And sorry for my gammar – englisch is not my first language...


End file.
